An unexpected suprise
by blazergod200
Summary: tails lonely and only has vanilla and cream to aid him and what makes it worse is that those two got something in plan for him and he doesent know about it but he will soon...
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:i dont own this

 **tails was in these days was a young teen and some of his friends moved on and some dont keep in contact with him at all and the person who he always keeps in contact with these days are mostly cream and vanilla bunny and to tell you mostly he comes over to have dinner and have movie nights with them and they love having him over so much that they want him to move in with them but he keeps denying and always goes home but what he didn't know something was about to happeen.**

 **tails:**

 **yawns and tails looks and sees the early sunrise of mobius**

tails:time to get ready for the day all alone

 **he gets up and walks over to his closet and picks out his favorite jeans and shirt and puts them on**

I wonder whats on my to do list today let me go check it...

 **suddenly his phone rings and he picks it up and answers**

hello? powers residence

vanilla:hi tails its vanilla here

tails:oh,good morning how are you this fine morning

vanilla:doing well and you?

tails:mines is always the same nothing happening

vanilla:there is always something happening you just need to wait and besides i got something to tell you

tails:what is it you want to tell me

vanilla:me and cream are moving in today

 **tails was shocked and was about to drop the phone but instead he hold the phone tightly staying on the phone with her and kept his composure**

vanilla:tails you there?

tails:yeah im still here

vanilla:thats good your still there because i dont want to scare you at all

tails:is scared me a bit but why are you guys moving in with me?

vanilla:its because since everything has happened to you me and cream decided to help you out and keep you calm and safe

tails:well since the moving is happening today i can't do nothing about it and see what happens in the future

vanilla:okay see you there tails

 **at vanilla's house**

we will be all done in a few

vanilla:thank you gentlemen

 **goes into her daughters near empty room**

vanilla:well dear we are almost ready to go

cream:are we gonna do as planned

vanilla:yes dear just as we planned

 **what do cream and vanilla have in store for tails?**

 **how do you like the story do you like it and want it to continue or no**


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer:i dont own this

 **While tails was putting his stuff into the truck and thinking about everything he took one look back at his house and tears was coming onto is face and he was thinking about the wonderful memories he had and now it's all empty now and he's moving on but if anything happens he kept the ownership to the house so he is now moving on to a new life and finding something better in the future.**

vanilla:come on tails we have to get going

tails:okay vanilla im coming

 **As tails looks back at his home one last time he steps into his custom ford boss 302 that he recieved from blaze on christmas eve and he breathes in as he goes back and remembers the hard sex they had in the car and how long it took to get the smell of sex out of the car but that was the only amazing thing he did in his life.**

 **as the two reach the house tails breathes in and when the truck stops the two get out and tails is greeted by cream as she has a smile on her face as she sees tails come out of his car and he stops and takes one last inhale and then gets out and shuts the door and tails walks over to cream and he goes and greets her**

tails:hi cream

cream:welcome tails and thank you for moving in with us and me and my mom are very delighted that you came and are you ready to start a new life tails

 **vanilla comes out of the truck and looks all sweaty in her outfit and tails sees this and blushes and looks away and cream also sees tails blush at her mom and smirks and then tails goes vanilla and they go and start to unpack everything from the truck and as they do that creams goes over to tails car and then and a smell of sex was all over car and she knew who it was**

cream:that whore blaze got to tails before me and mom could and you know what since she did that i think its time that i mess her little life up

 **cream starts coming up with a plan to ruin blaze's life and as she does that both vanilla and tails are doing taking all of his stuff out of the truck and they move it into the basement and they start taking stuff out and a few hours later the basement has been now turned into tails new room inside the house**

tails:whew that was a tough one there

vanilla:indeed it was tails and now i feel so tired

 **vanilla lies down and her whole body is now drenched in sweat and tails notice this as she lies down and looks at her hot body as sweat is all over her and he feels his urges swelling up inside of him and they are telling him to ravage her and fuck her hard and make her his bitch but he fought it all the way and decided to lie down to as he was tired and then out of nowhere vanilla moves her leg onto tails body and he sees this and he almost freaked out but he looks and sees that vanilla was asleep and he couldnt risk waking her up and getting mad at him so he had to endure it**

tails:its okay,its okay just deep breaths and you will be fine

 **he keeps talking to himself as he sees that vanilla keeps moving over his body and then he sees her breasts going on his chest and his cock below starts getting hard and he tries with all of his might to tell his cock to stay down but it dosent work and he forced to deal with it as it keeps getting harder and harder and vanilla starts reacting to tails cock and starts rubbing his cock in his sweaty pants and he fights the pleasure that he is being given from vanilla's smooth hands**

 **to be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer:i dont own this

 **cream was hearing the moans and screams from the downstairs basement from her mother playing with tails and creams started to masturbate to what she was hearing from those those two**

 **basement:**

please stop

 **the half tired vanilla bunny was all over tails body and the two tailed kitsune was fighting all of his urges and his cock kept getting harder and harder and he looks at vanillas face and he remembers that he gave his life over to blaze when they mated with eachother so as it gets closer he finally gives in for once.**

tails:i'll give in for this once

vanilla:finally

tails:huh? did you say som...

 **tails was instantly kissed by vanilla and she started to put he arms around him and he put his arms around her body and tails had a hard on that was growing below and vanilla felt this and she blushed as she looked at him as he hold her curved body so tightly**

vanilla:is that the hormones or are you happy to see me

tails:both as you can see and im only doing this once

vanilla trust me dear there is gonna be more of this in the future

tails:me and blaze are still mates to the end even it we arent together

vanilla:well im gonna change that

 **vanilla made a forceful kiss that caught tails off guard and tails had no choice but to kiss back deeply and she started to take off his shirt as it gotten even more intense and she seen his six pack and as felt his six pack she kissed all the way down and she went down to his pants and before she had taken off his pants she seen his massive buldge and was caught off guard a bit by this and she wanted to see this beast and as she taken off his pants and shorts she looks amazingly at his cock and she grab hold of this beast and she couldnt put her whole hand around it as the tip started flowing with pre cum and she smirked and looked at him**

vanilla:oh i am gonna make you feel so good tonight tails,so much that you will forget about that whore blaze

 **tails was infuriated when he heard this but he couldnt say anything as she started to suck his cock and he moaned loudly as he felt her smooth tounge go all around his hard cock and he started to clench the stairs as tightly as possible when he felt this feeling and it felt so good that he didnt want it to stop at all but his mind was focused on blaze and that night they had and as he kept thinking about it she was sucking on his cock hard and he was moaning as loudly as possible when she went faster and faster and then without warning he cummed hard in her mouth and for vanilla this was so sudden but she handled it like a pro and started gulping down his cum and each one ws more thicker than the other and she wanted more but down below her pussy wanted his cum all the way inside her and she was a bit upset that this was her safe day**


	4. Chapter 4

lets focus on blaze for the next few chapters and seen where she plays her part in this drama and i'm sorry if it took em for so long so i will put alot of energy into this chapter and make sure you will be on the edge of your seat for this. lets begin

 **december 23rd last year**

blaze and the whole gang was setting up tails house for the Christmas celebration that they will ave on Christmas eve and everyone had something to do or was fixing up any as amy and blaze were setting up the christmas lights,rouge and sonic were putting gifts under the christmas tree,sally and silver were cooking in the kitchen,shadow didn't want to do anything at all but rouge forced him to do something so what he did was set up the christmas animals outside but for tails he was up in his room working and for him right now he was dealing with that he was lonely and that nobody cared about romantically than cosmo but when she left and died he went into a depressed state and sometimes never came out of his house since he didn't need too but he never knew that his friends were worried about him especially blaze cause after the hole time incident she was in with silver but in the process she had a crush for tails and never had the courage to tell him since his mind was focused on cosmo and she knew something has to happen and it will on Christmas eve.

is tails still up there working?

yeah blaze he is and we tried everything to get the kid out of his room but nothing seemed to work at all and he was firm on the fact to just leave him in peace and not to disturb him at all and he was firm on it also since you know he has been in alot of crap and been through heell and back nothing has been the same for him while you know he tries and all that crap he went through and besides he already went through a fight with silver when the idiot brought up cozmo which pissed off tails to a point when he had enough and sucker punch him in the face. it took all fucking night to get the kid his sanity back and stop trying to kill silver for his bullshit words.

yeah but still...i..we need to give to give tails a wonderful christmas before he turns into a scrooge and never will be the tails we know at all so i suggest that we do our best to get him out of that room and make him be more happier and maybe fall in me...i mean someone special.

okay so what do you have in mind blaze cause im all ears.

well we can do the ghost of christmas past.

um blaze.

Yeah

How in the fuck are we going to make be happy in 2 days eh?

well you both can try to talk to him right now while i handle the christmas eve day alright and don't tell this to the others because we need make sure that this goes well and if it all goes wrong then let me handle it because i..we won't loose him this mess.

shit...you have a point alright amy me and you are going to make tails regret and feel in pain about the things in his life,ghost of christmas past style.

fuck yeah shadow lets do it, i'm sorry tails but you need to be in the christmas just like everyone else and stop sulking.

alright you two go and get it done,lets make this happen.

 **with tails**

why did the group have to come over to my house,all i want is to be left alone but it dosen't matter now i just need to get this stuff done before they call me up on some bullshit about not finishing the plans at all...

tails looks at the photo of him and cosmo.

dammit cosmo why did you have to go i miss you so much and i wish you here with me,things could have been alot easier for me right now instead of my head being all over the place and everyone telling me to forget you but it's really tough for me to do that without knowing something bad will happen.

shadow knocks on tails door

WHO IS IT?!

tails it's me and shadow

don't come in please go back downstairs i want to be left alone.

no tails we are coming in we need to have a talk with you

fuck..alright come in.

when tails opens the door he sees amy and she knocks some sense into him with her piko piko hammer and tails falls down with him being in pain from the hammer and shadow following around and knocking him the jaw and the two hedgehogs weren't gonna stop anyway since tails kept asking them to stop hitting him and while he was getting hit the both of them started talking. tails you dumbass,you won't let cosmo rest in peace and yet here you are moping like a little bitch thinking she is gonna come back,she sacrificed herself to bring her planet back to life and if she didn't do that then her planet would have been gone forever,would you be alright with that. no you won't because for all your life you couldn't find love yet you did but she did something which you didn't do yet for anyone at all because for everyone you know we all did something amazing while all you did was make inventions and not being out there to help us out or even fighting hand to hand,i swear you are so useless and even sally left you for sonic and your still crying like a little bitch every night. GROW THE FUCK UP TAILS! we had enough of your sobbing bullshit and your crying. dumbass fox...

after tails heard all of this he had enough and sucker punch both of them and then he picked them both up while holding back his tears knowing that they are both right about him and what he went and that he never did anything or risked his life for any of his friends and he knew that the shit he went through was his fault and he knew what he must do but he rather do it the next day and not right now since he had alot of crap shoved in his face.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

tails pushed both shadow and amy out of his room after what he just did to them and he dosen't regret it at all because that amount of anger and rage he was holding in was just waiting to come out and he knew that him being in the state that he was in was not good for him or his friends and he had to figure a way to be himself cause amy was right and even though he is enraged at amy he had every right to punch her and shadow for what they had said to him and right now he rather stay alone while the others are downstairs.

* * *

 **tails house: downstairs living room**

it's been a while whats going on?

it's alright blaze if anyo

i wish to see us all together for christmas and not separated and apart.

your right thanks sonic

we can get tails out of his room its amy and shadow we talking about here and if not them this will be a very long night and that is something i'm not interested in at all and but i still worry it's tails were talking about here and not just any person at all and I wish he would come to his senses and come to be with us right here and now and not closing himself off from us while we are here.

just as everyone was starting to get worried shadow and amy come back down the stairs and everyone was shocked to see that the both of them have punch bruises on their faces.

what happened up there!

tails happened we both went up there and we tried to get tails out but we did the opposite happened and tails punched us both.

tails did that to you, he would never just punch you without having a reason what did you two say while you were up there!

I roughed tails up a bit and decided to set him straight for all the shit that has happened and told him to grow up and he needs to since all he has been doing was crying himself a damn river and thinking that he still the victim and when he knows he is not anymore and should accept the fact that cozmo is gone and will never come back at all.

rouge heard enough and slapped amy in the face for what she said about tails, over the coming years amy has grown more into an asshole and piece of crap yet nobody says a thing about it but rouge has either put the bitch in her place and it won't be the end of it.

you dumb bitch what did you do that for!

oh I'm the dumb one? well lets rewind back to who's the dumb one for a second here cause you just cause the young boy to not only never come out of his room but to stay there for good thanks to you stupid ass actions and next time you should know when to close your mouth and not say a damn word amy cause you have a habit of saying some really dumb shit out of your mouth and causing people to be hurt by it.

when amy heard this she sat down silent and looking back on what she has just done and it was too late to fix any of it at all and now there was nothing she could but except be in her own downpour of sadness and despair.

now because of captain jackass, we can't get tails out of his room and we don't know what else to do.

can we lure him out with food?

no we can't in this kind of emotional state he would not be so hungry as he is upset besides we have to get him out of his room and we need some way to do it cause i can't have my friend is stuck in his room while we are all here for him and i know he doesn't want to see us and his reasons are personal but we must remember that he was there for us when we needed help so lets come up with the best plans here.

maybe we can make him happy by telling him of the great times we had on all of our adventures and what a great importance he was to the team.

yeah and give him a big christmas celebration after everything will go back to normal right?

maybe just maybe.

* * *

while everyone was having a chat on what they should do and how to get tails out of his room, tails himself heard everything that was being said and knew he was not gonna come out and wanted them all gone but there seemed to be no hope on that as they wanted to cheer him up and make him feel better and not sad anymore but it wasn't that easy since everyone wanted tails to be with them on this joyful night and not alone.

why just why did they had to come to my house and be with me, it makes no sense all i want to do is be alone and that's all is that not hard enough!

but all they want to do is make me feel better and that's it and if they are trying that hard then maybe i should let them in so i can have some closure and not be alone tonight and comzo would be telling me the same thing too and i know she would because...before it all she was my world and my everything...cozmo if only you were here you would have told what's right and what to do right now in this time of need.

tails goes and lies down in his bed and holds the picture of cozmo close to his chest knowing the pain he is feeling right now and he starts crying tears remembering the good and bad times while they were together and knowing he wished for the most but right now he needs her and wants her close touch and the kisses she gave to him.

he knew he had to move on and the best way of doing it was with someone and he knew the person he fell in love with and that was blaze and he knew he was like a mom to him but right now he knew where his heart was and that it was in the right place he loved blaze for a while now and wanted to tell her but he knew he couldn't and not the state he was in right now and many of the others would look at it as a incest like relationship none the less he didn't care and he had 2 days until christmas to get his act together or there would be no relationship at all.

 **back downstairs**

here is a plan why not have blaze go upstairs and talk to tails.

why should i do that?

because he trusts you the most and you should speak to him and besides he will understand when you speak to him and will come back downstairs.

ahh alright i will do it and you all owe me after this

great blaze thanks

you all owe me after this


End file.
